A multi-mode base station may work in different communication modes. A Main Processing and Transmission unit and a Base-Band Unit (BBU) are important hardware of the base station. Generally, the Main Processing and Transmission unit runs the same software, but the BBU runs different software depending on the working mode of the base station. It is understandable that the BBU is also known as a baseband board.
The software of the BBU may be downloaded from a Network Management System (NMS). At the time of downloading BBU software from the NMS, the corresponding software may be downloaded according to the logic type and hardware type of the BBU. At the time of downloading BBU software from the NMS, the BBU software is downloaded according to the default data on the Main Processing and Transmission unit.
In the prior art, only a single type of BBU is allowed in the default data of the Main Processing and Transmission unit. When the type of BBU in the default data is different from the desired type, the downloaded software is not the software required by the BBU.
For example, the BBU of mode A is set in the default data of the Main Processing and Transmission unit, and the software of the BBU of mode A can be downloaded from the NMS when the base station starts up; however, for the BBU of mode B, only the software of the BBU of mode A is available for downloading from the NMS, and, after this software is downloaded and activated, the BBU will find no software corresponding to the BBU of mode B in the master area of the Main Processing and Transmission unit. In this case, software replenishment is required. Software replenishment increases time overhead of starting up the base station greatly, and slows down the startup of the base station.